character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/ArceusBowser44
Summary Mario '''is the main protagonist of the ''Super Mario Bros. ''franchise. He normally fights against the main antagonist, '''Bowser, with the help of his brother and sidekick, Luigi, in order to save the damsel, Princess Peach. Mario has also encountered many other friends and foes, but Bowser, Peach, Luigi and himself are the most prominent characters. He was born to a stork, and carried to his home, when all of sudden, Kamek had flown in and snatched up his brother and the transportive stork. Mario plummeted to the ocean below, but conveniently landed on a Yoshi on Yoshi's island. The Yoshi set out to help Mario save his brother, the latter of which who, due to "brotherly telepathy", knew Luigi was in danger. Statistics Tier: 5-B | At least 4-A, likely Low 2-C | At least 5-B to 4-A, possibly far higher | 4-A | Low 2-C. At least 2-B w/ Pure Hearts Name: Mario Mario Origin: Donkey Kong Arcade as Jumpman, Super Mario Bros. NES as Mario Mario (Originally appeared as a cameo) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 years Classification: Human, Plumber, Star Child, Doctor, Nintendo's Iconic symbol Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping Skills, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (His hammer, sports equipments and even swords), Size Manipulation (via Super Mario!), Minor Electricity Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Danger Sensing (His nose can appearently smell trouble), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation, Summoning, Time Travel, Time Paradox Immunity, Statistics Amplification, Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can occasionally hurt ghosts, Paper Manipulation, Can flip between dimensions, Can create invisible walls, Can transform in a fiery, metal version of himself. Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D., Possession (Via Cappy), Probability Manipulation, Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Reality Warping, Wish Granting and History Manipulation (via Royal Stickers) Time Manipulation (via Battle Cards, Stop Watch, or Zone Speed), Sealing (via Catch Cards), Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Music Manipulation, Healing, Mind Control, Motion Manipulation and Reality Warping (via Dancing), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes) and Petrification, Various Power-ups such as the Super Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other power-ups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Magic, Resurrection, Sleep Inducement, Memory Manipulation, Reality Reset, Fear Inducement, Duplication, Stellar Magic, Poison Manipulation, Healing and Status Effect Nullification, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Enanched Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Electricity Manipulation w/ other gadgets or Crystal Stars, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Time Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit or Feeling Fine badge. Existence Manipulation, Broadway Force Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Reality Warping, Explosion Manipulation, Battle Result Impediment, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation w/ Thing Cards. Weather Manipulation, Durability Negation (by turning the enemies in snowflakes or cutting them in half), Wind Manipulation, Vacuum Manipulation, Summoning (Many animals, a pair of giant shoes and several lethal objects), Sleep Inducement, Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Thunder Manipulation, Stun Attack, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Earthquake Generation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Sets the enemies on fire and more), Absorbtion, Hammerspace (Picks up a random item from nowhere), Status Effect Inducement (Stops time for the enemies, not allowing them to move) w/ Thing Stickers. Healing and Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Absolute Restoration, Love Embodiment, Void Manipulation, Immunity to Life and Death Manipulation w/ Pure Hearts. '''Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated Bowser who put a curse over the Mushroom Kingdom, warping it. An adult version of Bowser should be superior to his baby self, who was already strong enough to turn the world in a paper book. Defeated several times a Bowser amped by Kamek's magic) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Defeated King Boo, who created a realm that contains many stars inside. Defeated enemies empowered by Power Stars, which can create realms with a star or a starry sky, and entities empowered by Green Stars in 3D World, which are comparable to Power Stars), likely Universe level+ (Power Stars can also create realms with their own timeline and ancient history, implying time and a certain chronological order of the events was put in the realm. Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe whilst fatigued. Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat. Defeated several enemies empowered by Grand Stars, such as Megahammer and Bowser himself) | At least Planet level (Defeated Exor, who shattered Star Road which turns all the wishes of the planet in Wish Stars, which are the physical manifestation of wishes. A single wish can warp the entire planet and change its seasons. Defeated Bowser who is stronger than Dark Bowser, who absorbed the power of the Dark Star, which can plunge the world into darkness) to Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Antasma, who overpowered Dreamy Luigi who can manipulate constellations, comparable to Paper Mario, who created a realm with many stars inside and also survived its erasure), possibly far higher '(Defeated Dreamy Bowser, Megabug and Culex) | '''Multi-Solar System level '(Can receive an amp from the Stars in Mario Party, which can create constellations. Defeated the Millennium Star who survived the erasure of a realm that contains countless stars. Defeated Bowser in Mario Party 9, who is around this level of power. Defeated Bowser who is a potential threat to Brighton and Twila, as he was able to scare and overpower stronger beings. Brighton and Twila can turn the Stars from Mario Party in real stars and create a starry sky) | 'Universe level+ '(Defeated the Shadow Queen, who is stronger than the Crystal Stars as she created them. The Crystal Stars were stated to have been able to reality warp the planet and the heavens, and was even stated to hold the very essence of the heavens, which as shown in Color Splash is an higher plane of existence. Can create a realm outside the universe in Color Splash, and can also put himself outside it via Paperize. Defeated Paper Bowser, who survived the destruction of an entire world, and defeated Dimentio, who is superior to Count Bleck, who annihilated his home universe). At least 'Multiverse level '''w/ Pure Hearts (Defeated Super Dimentio, who was going to destroy the totality of all worlds, timelines and possibilities in the Marioverse. There is an incalculable amount of universes in the Marioverse) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Can dodge and outpace lightning) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Superior to enemies empowered by Power Stars and Green Stars, which can cross galaxies in a short time. Fought King Boo, who can catch Luigi's data, which was being transferred wirelessly at speeds capable of crossing two entirely separate universes in seconds. Can keep up with Bowser, who flew from the Mushroom Kingdom to the centre of the universe in seconds. Can keep up with Grand Star Bowser, who tagged Mario's Starship. Can quickly travel between different galaxies and reach with Launch Stars) | 'FTL '(Constantly dodges and outpaces lasers. Outran Giant Bowser, who escaped a black hole) to 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Antasma, who is superior to Dreamy Luigi who can jump in constellations and stars in seconds. Dreamy Luigi also jumped and reached outer space in order to grab a star in a few seconds, and later Mario rode that star from outer space to Earth, doing intergalactic travel) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Fought the Millennium Star, who flew from the centre of the universe to the Mushroom Kingdom in seconds. Can keep up with the Koopa Clown Car, which flew to the sun and out of the Solar System in seconds. The Koopa Clown Car also kept up with the Mini-Stars, which were returning to their placement across the universe. Fought a Bowser empowered by those Mini-Stars) | 'Infinite '(Moved in a timeless void after Sammer Kingdom was destroyed. Can put himself outside the universe at will. Can keep up with Dimentio and Count Bleck). 'Infinite '''w/ Pure Hearts (Superior to Super Dimentio, who was going to destroy the Marioverse and then create his own perfect world, thus he would have moved in a completely destroyed space where time is nonexistent. See note) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class G '(Lifted and punted Larry's castle with absolutely no effort whatsoever) 'Striking Strength: Planet Class '| At least '''Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal+ '''| At least '''Planet Class '''to '''Multi-Solar System Class, possibly far higher '| '''Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Universal+. '''At least '''Multiversal '''w/ Pure Hearts.' Durability: Planet level '| At least '''Multi-Solar System level, '''likely '''Universe level+ '| At least 'Planet Class '''to '''Multi-Solar System Class, '''possibly '''far higher '| 'Multi-Solar System level '| '''Universe level+. '''At least '''Multiverse level '''w/ Pure Hearts. '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: '''Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups. Country w/ Dancing. Planetary w/ Wishes. At least Multiversal w/ Pure Hearts. '''Standard Equipment: A myriad of Power-ups, Megavitamins, the Miracle Cure, Super Sheet, Rifle, Bazooka, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, POW Block, Ice Skate, Kuribo's Boot, Spiny, Helmet, Beetle Helmet, Warp Whistle, Bombs, Super Scope, two Hammers (M&L and Paper Mario), two Star Rods (Mario Party and Paper Mario), Star Driver, Magic Wand, Laser Blaster, Power Drinks, Peppers, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times, Spin Drill, F.L.U.D.D., Water Propelled Rockets, Battle Cards, Copy Block, Badges, Crystal Stars, Sticker Album/Royal Stickers, Color Cards & Paint, Pure Hearts, Feather, Super Suit, Mega Glove, Ultra Hammer, Lazy Shell, the Lost Mushroom, a plunger, a wrench, a monkey wrench, a small hammer, Plumber's Putty, a small hacksaw, Plunger Staff, a Light Plunger, Spy Plumbing Gear, Plumber's Helper, a Plumbing Snake, tons of sports equipment, S.F.C. Nun-Chucks, Mushroom Sword, Star Shield, Power Stars, an axe and Blaster. In the live-action movie, he has a van, a wrench, Bob-ombs, Thwomp Boots, a Banzai Bill, a flamethrower, a Fireball Cannon and a Devolution Gun Intelligence: Genius '''(He is stated to have the knowledge of a physicist and is also a professional doctor. He's been compared to an archaeologist in the manual of SMB3. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads. Built a fully functional submarine out of nothing but a bathtub and water pipes. Also created a hat that works as a fall-out shelter. Even as a baby, he already knew how to drive go-karts and motorcycles, and was already a master at many sports, such as Tennis, Football, Golf and etc.) '''Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Can act brash at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jumping: Mario's most iconic ability has been honed over the course of his life. Casually, he can leap 30 feet into the air and cover the same distance as the world's top athletes. At max, he can leap 80 feet into the air as shown in Sunshine and cover thrice the distance as the world's top athletes. * Spin Jump: Renders Mario immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Mario's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. * Wall Jump: Mario jumps at a wall and kicks off of it, effectively jumping off the wall to extend height. This can be chained between multiple walls, reaching unimaginable heights. * Super Jump Punch: Mario leaps upward, uppercutting any foe in his path. * Super Jump: Mario jumps atop a foe, repeatedly stomping them for up to 100 times. * Ultra Jump: Mario jumps atop all foes sequentially. * Space-Time Jump: Mario leaps through the air in an arcing path, warping space and time, allowing him to time travel. * Scuttle Jump: As Paper Mario, Mario can jump even higher, and can hold his placement midair for a few seconds. * Magic Jump: '''Mario jumps in the air, creating magical spores around his body. These magical spores let him amplificate his jumping skills. This ability was showed in the Olympic games '''Pyrokinesis: Mario has the ability to bend, or, manipulate flames to his liking. * Fireball: Capable of incinerating foes upon contact and instantly in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular Fireball reaches at least 15,000,000°C (It is literally impossible to instantly incinerate anything with any temperature. The Sun's core could theoretically do it, but that might not be possible. In order to instantaneously incinerate someone, you must elevate their body's water beyond its boiling point. Thus, it's likely that not even the Sun's heat could do this). He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. ** Super Fireball: In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can throw a slightly bigger, slightly stronger, slightly faster and slightly hotter Fireball. ** Fireball Punch: Only usable as Fireball Mario (See below). * Firebrand: After his training with the Fire God, Mario gained more potent fire. With this, he can somehow immobilize foes with certain placements of his flame, and can rapidly shoot Fireballs, or, combine them all into one massive Fireball. * Flaming Force-Field: In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can materialize a flaming force-field around him, protecting him from projectiles and physical blows alike with fire that's even more potent than his Firebrand. * Super Flame: A beam of flame streaming straight from the palm of Mario's hand that's equal to his force-field. * Fire Swing: Mario ignites whatever weapon he is holding and bashes said weapon into someone, or something. That person or object will then be cloaked in fire that's equal to his Super Flame and sent jetting through the air. * Megastrike: Mario utilizes tremendous re-entry force and fire power comparable to his Fire Swing to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. * Mario Finale: Mario thrusts his arms forward, unleashing two titanic fireballs that spiral towards his foe, engulfing anything it passes in flame that's greatly superior to all fire before. * Fireball: '''Mario will throw the baseball at a fast speed, which makes it harder for batters to properly hit it. * '''Miniature Star: In Super Mario-Kun, Mario conjured up a small star w/ heat superior to anything he's ever done before, which he can throw at foes, the star itself covering about the same area as a rainforest (eclipsed a rainforest in the issue it appeared in). * Fire Swing: ''' In this swing, Mario swings his bat back and forth until the end catches fire. Then, he hits the ball, sending it flying across the field cloaked in fire. If a fielder tries to catch it, that fielder will be momentarily burned. The ball will continue, but the fire will wear off after a few seconds and the ball will roll to a stop. This Star Swing is usually effective when it comes to making runs, but if two fielders are close to each other, one will get burned, while the other can freely catch the ball, getting Mario out as a result. Additionally, if the ball is surrounded by flames and collides with an object, such as a Freezie, the flames will be put out, allowing fielders to safely catch the ball, and get Mario out. * '''Spin Jump Return: '''Unlike most Defensive Power Shots, it may not work if the ball is too close to the side or the back. When Mario hits it, the ball will slightly curve with low power. Mario will move to the spot where the ball was after it is used. It can also hit lob shots. * '''Tornado Swing: Mario swings a weapon so hard, he generates a tornado. * Mario Tornado: Mario spins around rapidly, catching and pulling enemies into an onslaught of punches. * Mario Screwdriver: Mario spins midair, his feet acting like a drill of sorts, harming foes on his way down. * Ground Pound: A slam that can sometimes contain re-entry force, as seen in Sunshine. ** Bomb Pound: Mario Ground Pounds, but instead of it being normal effects when he hits the ground, an explosion occurs. * Star Spin: One of Mario's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Mario might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. * Star Pound: A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. * Plumb-Fu: An ancient form of karate that plumbers use. Can even be used underwater normally, despite the buoyancy. * Dimensional Flip: Allows Paper Mario to slip between spatial dimensions. * Energy Attacks: Mario can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. ** Sphere: Mario forms a sphere of energy above his head, and throws it at his foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. ** Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. * Team Attacks: These attacks are effectively executed with the help of Luigi. Thus, they are preferably used only for tag team battles pitting the two on the same team. In spite of this, it doesn't mean they're impossible to use individually. Even then, a few require outside help from characters besides Luigi. ** Bros. Attacks: Attacks used in Superstar Saga, Dream Team and Paper Jam. *** Splash Bros.: Mario bounces off Luigi’s back, before spinning into the air. Luigi leaps up and grabs onto Mario’s legs as they both spin upside-down and slam onto the opponent’s head. **** Advanced Splash Bros.: Mario bounces off Luigi’s back, before spinning into the air. Mario then halts his spin and falls towards Luigi, who then rockets him back into the air. Mario then spins once more, this time like a drill, and drills into the enemy’s head. * Chopper Bros.: Mario whacks Luigi with his Hammer, sending him underground. Mario then jumps at the foe and, right as he’s about to nail them, Luigi pops out and propels Mario into the air, who then spirals downwards, swinging his Hammer rapidly, nailing the foe with each swing. * Advanced Chopper Bros.: Mario whacks Luigi with his Hammer, sending him underground. Mario then jumps at the foe and, right as he’s about to nail them, holds his Hammer back as Luigi pops up from underneath the foe, nailing them in the crotch and sending them skyward. Mario then whacks Luigi once more, as he pops out and nails the foe once again. The process then repeats the last two steps. * 3D Red Shell: Mario whips out a Red Shell before kicking it towards a single opponent, whom it homes in on. After hitting the foe, the shell makes its way towards Luigi, who punts it towards the enemy as well. The process repeats until Mario and Luigi are close to the foe, which is when Mario charges a kick, and sends the shell right into the foe before flying off into the horizon. * Bye-Bye Cannon: Mario pulls out the Bye-Bye Cannon and places it on the ground. Mario and Luigi then jump in, as it duplicates them into three and fires them around the planet. They then stomp the foe in a specific order before drilling back down in the opposite order, stomping their foe once more. * Bomb Derby: Mario showcases a purple bomb with yellow stars all about it. He then tosses it into the sky, it falling back down into Luigi’s arms in the form of thirteen bombs. Luigi chucks the bombs at Mario, who bats them at his foes via his Hammer. The last bomb is twice as big as the rest, as well as twice as powerful. * Jet-Board Bash: Mario and Luigi run far off-screen, as Mario pulls out a rocket-propelled skateboard. Mario and Luigi hop on, Luigi on his stomach as Mario maintains his balance standing up. Luigi rapidly and spontaneously swipes his arms along the ground, building up remarkable speed before barreling towards a foe. Mario whips out his Hammer and spins right before the foe’s face, nailing them ‘’HARD’’, sending then spinning into the air before landing back on the ground face-first. * Zee Egg: Mario pulls of a rainbow egg, and tosses it next to himself. It then bursts open, revealing the Zeekeeper. The Zeekeeper then begins flight, both Bros. hopping on. Flying very high into the air, the Zeekeeper fires a Wake Orb of large proportions at all foes below, before flying down with it. Mario and Luigi then jump off and continuously hammer it, speeding it up and making it stronger. Upon hitting the ground, the Wake Orb bursts and sends out an omnidirectional explosion, enveloping all enemies. The Zeekeeper then ensures the Bros. land safely via telekinesis. * Rocket Blast: Mario wrenches out a large rocket before slamming it onto the ground. Mario and Luigi then jump atop of it as it rapidly aviates into the sky. One of the Bros. then comes plummeting down from the heavens, stomping the foe. The other comes dropping down, but with the rocket in hand. After stomping the foe, that Bro then flies into the air and slams the rocket into the foe, engulfing them within the explosion. * Cannonball Chuck: Mario yanks out a cannonball, and runs off-screen with Luigi. The latter jumps atop the cannonball and holds on as the former begins spinning it rapidly, before throwing it towards the enemy. The cannonball then soars towards the foe with Luigi guiding it, before crashing into the skulls of the foes and sending out a shockwave. * Toad Trail: Mario pulls out a stack of Paper Toads, who then form themselves into a road. Mario and Luigi climb them, then slide along the road of Paper Toads, before leaping off the road at the very end and rolling into a ball with each other, catching fire due to sheer speed, before crashing into the foe, sending them careening around the planet. * Bros. Items: Attacks used in Partners in Time. All of these work best with the help of Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. ** Bros. Flower: Mario showcases a Bros. Flower before tossing it into the air, and it bursting into tiny particles, empowering the brothers. Mario and Luigi then rapidly throw small fireballs at their enemies. Very similar to the Rapid Extension Fire Flower below. * Cannonballer: Mario pulls out a cannon, before placing it down. Mario and Luigi as well as their baby counterparts then jump inside and are shot into the air before plummeting downward and stomping their foe four times. * Copy Flower: Mario drags out a two-headed flower, before chucking it into the air, it bursting and empowering the brothers, turning them into an army of themselves. This endlessly clones Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, allowing them to endlessly attack and blitz their foe. However, one failed attack undoes the clones. * Green Shell: Mario whips out a Green Shell and kicks it at all enemies, their baby counterpart riding the shell. Upon contact with the foe, the baby swings their Hammer, nailing the enemy as the shell then rolls towards the other brother, who repeats the process. * Ice Flower: Mario showcases an Ice Flower before tossing it into the air, and it bursting into tiny particles, empowering the brothers. Mario and Luigi then rapidly throw small iceballs at their enemies, which have a high probability of lowering stats like durability. * Mix Flower: Mario breaks out a sunflower-esque flower, before throwing it into the air. The flower explodes, sending out four balls of fire. Some are blue, some are red. Mario and Luigi, accompanied by their baby counterparts, then begin tossing fireballs into the air, creating one enormous building-sized fireball, which eventually—due to sheer size and weight—crashes down onto all enemies, exploding. * Pocket Chomp: Mario breaks open an orb containing a Chain Chomp, before running off with it. Mario or Luigi then come running in and stomp the enemy, with the Chain Chomp right behind them and one baby on top of the Chain Chomp with another behind it. As they run by, the Chain Chomp tackles the foe, and the baby hammers them. The process repeats until the Chain Chomp catches up to and tackles Mario or Luigi. * Red Shell: Mario whips out a Red Shell and kicks it at an enemy, their baby counterpart riding the shell. Upon contact with the foe, the baby swings their Hammer, nailing the enemy as the shell then rolls towards the other brother, who repeats the process. * Smash Egg: Mario brings out a white egg with yellow stars dotted around it, before chucking it into the air, and bicycle kicking it into the foe. It them rebounds off the foe and flies at Luigi, who bicycle kicks it into the enemy, and it flies towards Mario. The process repeats several times before the egg cracks and shatters. The babies can jump up and knock the egg higher into the air, making it fall faster, but also increasing its power. * Trampoline: Mario chucks a trampoline between his brother and himself. The two—along with their baby selves—leap onto the trampoline before springing high into the air, and crashing onto their foes’ heads, springing back up into the sky. The process repeats until one of the four messes up and knocks the trampoline over. * Special Attacks: Attacks used in Bowser's Inside Story. * Green Shell: Mario plucks out a Green Shell before kicking it towards the foe. After hitting the foe, it rolls towards Luigi, who continues the trend. This continues several times before the shell breaks apart. * Rapid Extension Fire Flower: Mario tosses a Fire Flower into the air, and it bursts into dust, empowering the brothers. The two then rapidly toss fireballs at their foe, bombarding them. * Jump Helmet: Mario whips out an orange helmet with an attached spring, and tosses it onto Luigi’s head. They both then rush off-screen before Mario jumps onto the spring, launching himself into the sky. Luigi then precisely moves towards Mario’s next landing spot, launching him back into the air. The two repeat this a multitude of times, before launching Mario skybound one last time—the plumber plummeting downward, stomping his opponent’s head with great force. * Yoo Who Cannon: Mario pitches a barrel cannon skyward, before it splits into eight separate barrel cannons. The brothers are then swallowed up by the cannons, and duplicate into four each. The barrel cannons then fire off Mario and Luigi in a set order, sending them curdling towards their foes. * Super Bouncer: Mario wrenches out a beach ball, and Luigi hops atop it, clasping onto it. Mario then bounces it into the air. As the ball falls, Luigi spins it around so he can slam into the enemy, which sends the ball flying back at Mario—who then punches it back into the sky. The process then repeats. * Spin Pipe: Mario yanks out a blue pipe with a reverse symbol, then shoots it into the air. Mario then jumps atop Luigi—upside-down—and the pipe falls back down, engulfing the brothers. The pipe then floats above the foe, and begins spinning, then careening downward randomly, allowing one of the brothers to stomp the foe, before floating back up and spinning once more. This repeats multiple times. * Mighty Meteor: Mario showcases a meteor, before allowing it to fly off into the air. The two Bros. then take spots on opposing sides of the enemy, and bring out their Hammers. The meteor then comes shooting down at one of the brothers, who smack it, sending it bashing into one of their foes before flying into the sky once more. The process repeats until the meteor shatters. * Snack Basket: Mario pitches a basket into the sky, and darts into the back, allowing Luigi to have the most room. Luigi then sprints about, eating each and every sweet that burst from the basket, becoming obese in seconds. After launching into the air, Mario runs underneath of him. The green plumber then crushes the red, who begins lifting his brother into the air, before rocketing him upwards and darting off. Luigi—at the height of the toss—then thwomps downward, sending out an immensely powerful shockwave. This attack was the only one that could defeat Chakron. * Magic Window: Mario pulls out a mushroom-esque window before he and Luigi jump through, disappearing. Endless windows then begin spawning all around the enemy, allowing the brothers to endlessly attack the foe at extremely high speeds thanks to teleportation, effectively speedblitzing the foe. * Falling Star: Mario wrenches out a star, before allowing it to soar tens of feet into the air. Countless mini-stars then join Mario and Luigi—who are on opposing sides of their foes—as they take aim at the big star, and shoot as many mini-stars into the big star as they can. Once finished, the big star—accompanied by all the mini-stars that successfully hit it—fly high into the air, before diving down and crashing into the enemies’ heads. Groups of mini-stars crash down next, and then lone mini-stars follow. The big star has a 50% chance of lowering the targeted foe’s durability. * Trio Attacks: These attacks are effectively executed with the help of Luigi & Paper Mario. Thus, they are preferably used only for tag team battles pitting the three on the same team. In spite of this, it doesn't mean they're impossible to use individually for Paper Mario, whom Mario is. * Trio Racquet: Paper Mario pulls out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he crushes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm has a wall which the enemies are pinned to, as the trio pulls out racquets and begins rapidly smacking a ball into all foes. The attack ends with all three throwing out their strongest hits—with the last one being a critical, which then shatters the wall and does extra damage to the enemies. After a small celebration, Paper Mario erases the realm. * Trio Kite: Paper Mario whips out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he quashes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm has a breezy field with Mario holding a kite with the targeted foe attached. The three then begin running—gaining as much air on the kite as possible. Mario goes, then Luigi goes, then Paper Mario goes, and then Mario goes one last time. After a few seconds, Paper Mario hops onto the string and sprints up it. As he reaches the foe at the peak, he splits into ten copies, who all hammer the foe at once, sending the foe plummeting down to the earth below. If high enough, the falling speed can reach terminal velocity, and once hitting the ground, a large portion is cracked, crushed and destroyed. The impact with the ground does the most damage, commonly. Mere moments later, Paper Mario erases the realm. * Trio Whirligig: Paper Mario wrenches out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he flattens all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm spawns the trio atop clouds in the sky, as their foes begin falling towards the sea far below. Paper Mario then forms himself into chopper blades, and Mario & Luigi then grab on and drill down. The Bros. collide with all enemies and take them down with them as they approach several platforms. They slam through three before crunching the foes together on the fourth. They then begin spinning so fast, the foes—who have been transformed into paper—catch fire. After grinding the foe to dust, the attack ends, and Paper Mario erases the realm. * Trio Shuriken: Paper Mario rips out a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he smashes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm is the inside a Japanese-styled building. The ten Paper Marios then begin transforming themselves into throwing stars, and leap into Mario & Luigi’s arms, allowing them to be thrown full-force at the enemies as they float down. After several hits, the Paper Marios fuse into one large throwing star, as Luigi jumps atop Mario’s arms and catches the giant shuriken Paper Mario. Mario then spins the rapidly, before throwing them—Paper Mario busting through the wall, and flying off into the sky—possibly shattering the moon. The attack then ends with Paper Mario erasing the realm. * Trio Meteor: Paper Mario showcases a cardboard cube, which then transforms into a Giant Hammer, which he squashes all foes with—turning them into paper and creating a realm in which he and his teammates can attack foes in. This realm reflects the entire universe—stars/galaxies and galactic nebula included. The trio begins atop meteorites high up, with the foe on a large rock tower far beneath. Paper Mario then drops his meteorite, aiming it and crashing it into his foe. Luigi follows, with Mario coming last. As a finale, the trio ride one enormous meteorite down, crashing it into the foe and splitting the rock tower in the process. As the seemingly imminent death of the universe ensues, the trio fly off, before Paper Mario erases the realm. * Hero's Sight: The second Mario lays eyes on someone, his reaction speed multiplies itself several times over, making the character look nearly frozen, and allowing Mario himself to move at much greater speeds, allowing him to effortlessly land attacks he normally couldn't. * M-Power: Mario doubles his own attack potency as well as all allies within his vicinity, making himself and his allies hit twice as hard for a brief period of time. * Blasters: Mario has many Blasters he carries around. They do their job best in close quarters. ** Lightning Shark: A weak and basic Blaster. ** Hell in a Shell: A weak Blaster with a 10% chance of inflicting Bounce, a status effect that shoots the enemy high into the sky. ** Bwah Blaster: A weak Blaster with a 10% chance of inflicting Bounce, and that does 30% more damage to rabbits. ** Rumble Bee: A weak Blaster with a 10% chance of inflicting Honey, trapping foes in a pool of sticky honey, highly limiting movement, as well as a 20% increase of damage to rabbits. ** Piranha Pelter: A weak Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Honey ** Piston Panic: A weak Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. ** Flame Job: A weak Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 15% increase of damage to smaller foes. ** Yellow Submarine: A decently powered Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. ** Matter Splatter: A decently powered Blaster with a 30% of inflicting Honey. ** Golden Bullet: A decently powered Blaster with a 30% chance of inflicting honey as well as a 15% increase of damage to stronger foes. ** Bwahnzai Bill: A decently powered Blaster with a 30% ** Chaw Jaw: A decently powered Blaster with a 40% chance of infilcting Honey. ** Ceramic Panic: A decently powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. ** Viscera Vaporizer: A moderately powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. ** Teeth of Tanooki: A moderately powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Honey. ** Thorn Scorn: A moderately powered Blaster with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. ** War Paint: A moderately powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. ** Fat Cat: A moderately powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. ** Grudge Metal: A greatly powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. ** Spider Ignitor: A greatly powered Blaster with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. ** Carpe Die-Em: A greatly powered Blaster with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. ** Sons of Bwahnarchy: A greatly powered Blaster with a 60% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. ** Anvil: A massively overpowered Blaster with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce. ** Flannel Phenom: A massively overpowered blaster. * Melee Hammers: Mario has many Melee Hammers he carries around. All Melee Hammers send out powerful shockwaves, damaging multiple enemies in one go. * Button Masher: A weak and basic Melee Hammer. * Bowser Basher: A weak Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage to knights. * Spring Cleaner: A weak Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. * TKO: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. * Mighty Mitts 'O Mario: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 30% chance of inflicting Honey. * Conk Buster: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. * Bee Bludger: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 40% chance of inflicting Honey. * Hammer Time: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. * Barrel Bonker: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. * Track Attack: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. * Hydrant Hammer: A decently powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage towards bandits/thieves. * Toad Tapper: A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. * Battle Gavel: A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 50% chance of inflicting Honey. * Sucker Puncher: A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage towards jumpers. * Toxic Truncheon: A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Honey as well as a 30% increase of damage towards jumpers. * Peeper Reaper: A moderately powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage towards brutes. * Glamor Hammer: A greatly Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce. * Sunset Slammer: A greatly powered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Honey. * Grid Gavel: A massively overpowered Melee Hammer with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. * F.L.U.D.D.: In real life, water jets streaming out 100 psi, or pounds per square inch, can only lift men about ten feet into the air for a few seconds. The Hover Nozzle does exactly that, except holds Mario even longer than water jetpacks. Then, the Basic Nozzle can blast enemies away with enough force that, upon collision with a wall, their bodies flatten. It can also blast Bullet Bills to pieces, become a water version of a missile launcher, & can even wash away the toughest of goop. The world's strongest pressure washers pump out 40,000psi, & still aren't matching the F.LU.D.D.'s cleaning power! And remember, the Turbo & Rocket Nozzles are even stronger than the Basic Nozzle, meaning the F.L.U.D.D.'s power is even higher with said Nozzles. * Basic Nozzle: Acts as a gun-like nozzle, allowing Mario to shoot water straight forward out of the nozzle. ** Water Propelled Rockets: In tangent with the Basic Nozzle, Mario can attach rockets to the front-end of the nozzle and blast them forward with similar power to a rocket propelled grenade. It can even blast apart a metal robot the size of a building. * Hover Nozzle: Allows Mario to float for roughly eight seconds via streaming two jets of water from below. * Rocket Nozzle: Shoots Mario roughly eighty feet into the air, but uses about ⅛ of the water tank in one go. * Turbo Nozzle: Blasts Mario forward, making afterimages, and allowing to swim excessively fast and with ridiculously great control. * Power Drinks: Drinks Mario carries with him into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. ** Energizer: Doubles Mario's attack potency. ** Bracer: Doubles Mario's durability. ** Yoshi-ade: Doubles Mario's attack potency and durability. ** Red Essence: Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. * Peppers: Mario carries three types of peppers into battle with him. ** Red Pepper: Increases Mario's attack potency. ** Green Pepper: Increases Mario's durability. ** Blue Pepper: Increases Mario's speed. * Time Rewind: Mario carries two weapons in large amount into battle, allowing him to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. * Retry Clocks: Once Mario is downed or even killed, a Retry Clock will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Mario and his foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Mario retains the memories of his defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing him to effectively save scum his way to victory--learning everything his foe will do beforehand. He can carry up to 99 of these. * Earlier Times: Work the exact same way as the Retry Clocks. Mario can also hold up to 99 of these, too. * Offensive RPG Items: Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. ** Sleepy Bomb: Explodes, putting foes to sleep. ** Bob-Ombs: '''Can induce explosions and blindness ** '''Bad Mushroom: Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. ** Freight Bomb: Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. ** Fire Bomb: Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. ** Ice Bomb: Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. ** Rock Candy: Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. ** Star Egg: Summons star allies that attack the foe. ** Pure Water: Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health ** Pick Me Up: '''an item that grants regeneration on a Low-High level and that can resurrect fallen allies * '''Sports Equipment: Mario has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. ** Baseball Bat: A great bludgeoning weapon that Mario can use Fire Swing to ignite, but that's about it. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. * Hockey Stick: Another good bludgeoning weapon that can be ignited via Fire Swing. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in angent with this weapon. * Golf Club: Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be cloaked in flame utilizing Fire Swing. * Tennis Racket: Mario's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Mario has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. * Spy Plumbing Gear: Weapons and/or tools disguised as regular plumbing equipment. ** Phony Wrench: A wrench that is also a phone. ** Explosive Drain Cleaner: Drain cleaner that is actually an explosive. ** Light Power Drill: A power drill that's actually a laser gun. ** Rope a Plunger: A plunger that is actually a grappling hook. ** Screw Sword: A screwdriver that extends into a blade. * Plumber's Helper: A small, portable Swiss army-like device that has three functional tools. ** Hacksaw: One tool attachment is a hacksaw. ** Wrench: One tool attachment is a wrench. ** Knife: One tool attachment is a knife. * S.F.C. Nun-Chucks: Two SNES controllers bound together by a single wire. Like any nun-chucks, Mario can spin these to smack foes or deflect projectiles. * Pause Button: Mario can press the Pause Button, once to freeze time completely and universally, and the second time to unfreeze time. This version of time stop, however, not only freezes Mario's opponents, but himself and his allies as well. He still retains the ability to unpause, however. And when paused, everyone still remains conscious. * Battle Card: Cards Mario can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Mario only has thirty. In retaliation, Mario can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. * Candy: Mario can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. ** Red Candies: Candies effect Mario's speed and/or his opponent's. *** Twice Candy: Doubles Mario's speed. *** Thrice Candy: Triples Mario's speed. *** Slowgo Candy: Via time manipulation, Mario halves his opponent's speed * Green Candies: Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ** Springo Candy: Turns Mario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ** Vampire Candy: Turns Mario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ** Cashzap Candy: Covers Mario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. * Yellow Candies: Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ** Bowlo Candy: Turns Mario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ** Bloway Candy: Turns Mario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ** Bitsize Candy: Turns Mario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ** Weeglee Candy: Splits Mario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. * Blue Candies: Candies effect Mario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ** Thwomp Candy: Turns Mario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Mario is invulnerable in this form. * Duelo Candy: Covers Mario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Mario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. * Bowser Candy: Transforms Mario into a Bowser clone. * Bullet Candy: Transforms Mario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. . * Power-ups: Mario carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. * Mushroom: Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. He always carries many around with him, never dropping below the tens. * Weird Mushroom: Turns Mario into a tall, lanky version of himself, making him far ''more athletic--matching that of even Luigi--and, somehow, enhances Mario's physical strength and attack potency by a small amount. * '''Fire Flower:' Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. By absorbing enough Fire Flowers, Mario can become "Fireball Mario," and execute the "Fireball Punch" (See above) as well as cover himself in fire and harm anyone who touches him. In DiC, the fireballs home into the target, too. * Super Flower: Allows Mario to toss superballs, which, unlike his Fireballs, bounce off of walls until they hit their target. They can also be quite the nuisance, too. * Feather: Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario could use this for pseudo-time stopping. Essentially, he freezes foes in place, but they're still awake and well aware of what is happening. * Ice Flower: Grants Mario Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. * Hammer Bro Suit: Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. * Penguin Suit: Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. * Propeller Helmet: Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. * Carrot: Gives Mario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. * Bull Pot: Gives Mario a helmet with bull horns on. He can then ram foes harder and faster, as well as stick into walls and ceilings and granting him a more powerful Ground Pound. * Jet Pot: Gives Mario a helmet with thrusters, allowing him the ability to glide through the air. Speed and jumping height are also slightly enhanced as well. Minorly, Mario can also achieve legitimate flight, unlike Wario. * Tanooki Leaf: Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. * Super Acorn: Gives Mario a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. * Blue Shell: Mario clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. * Super Bell: Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. * Double Cherry: Clones Mario. He carries five of them. * Boomerang Flower: Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. * Spring Mushroom: Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. * Bee Mushroom: Turns Mario into a bee-clad version of himself, allowing him to very briefly fly. * Life Mushroom: Doubles Mario's durability. * Boo Mushroom: Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. * Rock Mushroom: Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. * Cloud Flower: Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. * Max Candy: Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. * Power Flower: Balloons Mario up, allowing him to fly for 25 seconds. * Wing Cap: Grants flight for 25 seconds. * Vanish Cap: Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. * Red Star: Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. * Mini Mushroom: Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. * Pal Pill: Creates eight pixel Mario clones that mimic and protect Paper Mario. * Mega Star: Transforms Paper Mario into an enormous pixel Mario with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. * Super Sushi: Turns Mario into a skyscraper, doubling his power in general for as long as he desires, whilst remaining just as fast and agile as before, if not faster. * Mega Mushroom: Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. * Gold Fire Flower: Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. * Metal Cap: Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. ** Metallic Wing Cap: In the comics, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Wing Cap, and mix their properties. ** Metallic Vanish Cap: In the comics, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Vanish Cap, and mix their properties. * Rainbow Star: Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. * Starman: Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. In DiC, the Starman's power is an even larger increase than 4x (though it's unknown), and it lasts 60 seconds. * Boost Star: Allows Mario to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. * White Tanooki Leaf: Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. * 1-Up Mushroom: Can resurrect an ally with half health if they're already dead, or grant Mario an extra life, allowing him to resuscitate after death with full health, restoring his body. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario can sacrifice his extra lives to create clones of himself. * 3-Up Moon: Gives Mario three extra lives. In Super Mario-Kun, this turns Mario into "Moon Mario," who has enhanced pyrokinesis and true flight. * Mixed Power-ups: 'Mixes multiple Power-ups together, granting Mario all their powers consecutively. These include the Mushroom (healing), Fire Flower (enhanced pyrokinesis), Feather and P-Wing (flight), Starman (invincibility), Hammer Bro Suit (infinite supply of claw hammers) and Warp Whistle (teleportation). Easily one of Mario's strongest forms yet, capable of ''one-shotting Bowser, but only ever used in ''dire ''situations, such as ones where Mario is literally about to die. It should also be noted that Mario has only ever tapped into this form once, making him highly inexperienced with it. '''Keys: 2D Platformers | 3D Platformers | RPGs | Mario Party | Paper Mario games Note: The 2nd Platformers key is a Standard key that can be scaled to Low-Tier enemies that have no feat in particular and that do not scale at all to any version of Mario, however they are superior to Bowser's troops. Note 2: The Low-End for each version could be scaled to each minor boss that has no particular feat to scale to. For example, Dark Bowser absorbed the DNA of Bowser in the RPGs version, becoming an exact copy of him, thus scaling to Bowser who scales 100% to Mario. Bosses like Cackletta and Princess Shroob are final bosses (or semi-final bosses) that were showed to be a threat to Mario and are overall just slghtly weaker than him, thus they scale to Mario. However, enemies that were meant to be additional mini-bosses to the game and that do not scale at all to the cast as they fought them in the early/mid game (such as Valentina, Knife Guy or Queen Bean), in my opinion, should scale only to the consistent low-end of a certain version of Mario. Not just minor bosses though. Bowser Jr should scale to 3D Mario's low-end, since without his Grand/Power Star-empowered machines, he's not different from an ordinary (yet strong) boss at all. Note 3: The reason why Mario has multiple keys, each representing a different version of himself, is due to lack of continuity and a rambling timeline. Mario doesn't have a set timeline, and Miyamoto views the Mario cast as a group of actors that can change any role, which is why different versions of certain characters are so different. For example, in the spin-off, Dry Bowser is potrayed as a different person than Bowser (a family member), however in the actual games he's just a skeleton version of Bowser that acts as a boss. The Mario characters constantly change their role, and depending on which game they are put in, they can show a different personality and different traits. And since each game (2D Platformers, 3D Platformers, RPGs, Spin-offs and etc) have different feats and different ways of scaling (for example in the 2D Platformers Birdo acts only as a mini-boss in Super Mario Bros. 2, however in the Spin-offs in general she's exactly comparable to Mario and also fights Bowser in several Mario Party games), i decided to differentiate each game-continuity in a key. However, it should be noted that ''everything ''is canon, and throughout the series there are several references to games that people think are from different timelines and continuities. Note 4: Paper Mario with Pure Hearts isn't Immeasurable because Super Dimentio feat isn't Immeasurable at all. Super Dimentio isn't moving through time and space while viewing the former not linearly, he's not moving through space and time in such a way as to perceive primordial events in a non-linear way, he's not moving through time to first-hand experience historical moments of the same timeline that decompose their own chronological order or things like that (those were examples), considering the context he simply destroyed the Marioverse (space) and moving in that space devoid of time (making time zero), thus he's moving in finite space (multiverse) with zero, linear time, thus he's Infinite in speed. Note 5: Proof that the Mini-Stars in Mario Party 9 are actual stars in the sky. Category:ArceusBowser44 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2